


Weekend

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Male-Female Friendship, Near Future, Post-Canon, sometimes i just grab tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: A Saturday call from a dear friend.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [presidentyukisohma](https://presidentyukisohma.tumblr.com/zine) is being wonderful and putting together a zine for Fruits Basket’s 20th anniversary (this year wooooooo!!!) and, it being my favorite series in all the multiverses, I knew I had to contribute something. This scribble was the first time I’d written about Machi, and this particular group's dynamics; even though it's short I very much enjoyed it. I was grinning like a loon the whole time bc I could just see the scene playing out and my children are adorable, so ^w^

Yuki stirred awake from his spot on the couch next to Machi, blinking down at the patch of summer sunlight illuminating her as she dozed curled up in the corner. What had woken him?

His cell phone buzzed on the side table; grabbing it, he saw Tohru’s number. He got up from the couch as gently as possible and moved, barefoot, into the kitchen before answering the call.

“Hello,” he said, voice still sleep-muzzy even as a smile landed on his face. “It’s been a while, Tohru.”

 “Yes, it has! How are you, Yuki-kun? Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

“Impromptu afternoon nap,” he said, smiling wider at her giggle. “I’m well. Very well. So is Machi.” He worried at his lip, an irresistible fizz fuzzing his veins. “In fact… she’s pregnant.” He closed his eyes at Tohru’s gasp. “I’m going to be a father.”

“Oh my goodness, congratulations! I’m so happy for you both. Kyo—” Muffled voices sounded for a moment before Tohru spoke again. “How far along is she?”

A sudden lump in his throat made him cough, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “Two months.” He wanted to dance about the room but kept himself still to hear her.

“Have you thought of any names? What will you do for the nursery?”

He answered question after energetic question, his head nearly spinning from all the tasks to be done and the budding possibilities. Movement in his peripheral vision made him turn to see Machi, leaning against the doorframe and watching with soft eyes and a small smile.

 _Do you want,_  he mouthed at her, and she nodded. “Machi’s here. I’ll put you on speaker.”

“Hello, Hon— er, Tohru-san,” Machi said.

“Congratulations, Machi-san!”

“Yeah, congrats,” Kyo’s voice came from farther away.

Yuki contented himself with watching Machi while she chatted with Tohru and rubbed a finger over her wedding band. Then a thought: tea would be nice.

As he put the kettle on, Tohru’s wobbly voice caught his attention. “Actually,” she said, with a breath, “while we’re on the subject… I’m pregnant, too.”

Yuki caught the phone as it slipped from Machi’s hand.

“When?! I mean, where? I mean—!” She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, cheeks reddening.

Tohru’s abrupt giggle fit prevented her from answering.

Kyo spoke in her place. “It’s been five weeks.” Then, softly, “five, right?”

Tohru laughed harder.

“Five weeks,” Kyo repeated confidently.

“We’ll have to have playdates,” Machi said more quietly, with such burning determination on her face Yuki had to turn away.

It was no use. A guffaw burst from him. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately through more laughter, “you just—” He turned to hand her the phone, but her quizzical expression had him clutching the counter for support.

“What the hell is so funny?” said Kyo, his tone fond. “The two of you, jeez.”

“Playdates are a wonderful idea, Machi-san,” Tohru said, barely recovered herself.

Their voices faded as Yuki concentrated on getting himself together. Wiping his eyes, he tended to the whistling kettle, gathered cups and saucers.

He was struck again, as he placed everything on the table, by how the light made Machi glow, how it filtered around her movements. The fading urge to laugh was swept away by bright, warm love. For his wife, for the life they’d built together, for the friendships he had.

She noticed him looking and smiled. Pulled out a chair next to his, leaned into him as she replied to Tohru.

He tuned back into the conversation, raised the teacup to his mouth, and breathed in. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
